missgrandslamfandomcom-20200213-history
Mister Grand Slam 2009
Mister Grand Slam 2009, the 1st Mister Grand Slam contest, was held at the Burj Al Arab, in Dubai, United Arab Emirates on March 14, 2010. It was the first global event in Mister Grand Slam history: Nikos Douramanis of Greece, was crowned Mister Grand Slam 2009 by Manhunt International 2005, Tolgahan Sayisman. Over 100 contestants competed in the grand final. Nikos Douramanis is height 1.87 m, he won the title at aged 22. Results Placements Continental Performance Special Awards ::All awards were awarded by the President of MGSO, without the scoring of the judging panel. *''"Hottest Face of the Year" equivalent to "Mister Photogenic"'' *''"MGSO Most Valuable Mister" awarded to "the outstanding guy who should be crowned in the Big 4"'' *''"Mister Sunshine" awarded to the mister who is fresh and energetic''. *''"Mister Amazon" awarded to the most gorgeous guy who 183 cm / 6' or above''. *''"Mister Pirate" awarded to "undeserved titleholder"'' Continental Faces ::The most photogenic guy in the 5 continents, one of them will be crowned as "Hottest Face of the Year". Kings of Special Region ::The most gorgeous guy in the 3 special regions. Mister Typhoeus ::The least handsome Misters. Rest of the Ranking Top 20 Pageant Notes *'Asia Pacific' is the beauty kingdom in the Mister Grand Slam 2009, with a total of 7 placements in the Top 15 *Karim Jamal (Egypt) made a Top 15 placements and won "Continental Face Africa" *Apart from Caribbean's Lenny Lopez, all Continental Face winners made it in the Top 15 *1 grand slam winner made it to the top 5, who is Mister International 2009, Bruno Kettels from Bolivia *Since there was no Mister World and Manhunt International Contest in 2009, this year's pageant was dominated by Mister International Candidates. MGSO Records *Vietnam won a total of 6 awards this year, marked an (expected) unbreakable history that a country won the most awards in a year. He won a set of titles : "Mister Seiryu", "Hottest Face of the Year", "Continental Face Asia-Pacific", "Best National Costume", "Best in Swimsuit", "Best Body Figure" *Greece is the first winner to won "Mister Amazon" *Le Xuan Vinh Thuy from Vietnam is the first runner-up to won "Hottest Face of the Year". (He was also named Mister Photogenic in Mister International 2009) *France won 3 awards: "Mister Suzaku", "Continental Face Europe" and "Best in Mens'suit" *Bolivia won 2 awards: "Mister Byakko" and "Continental Face Americas" *Venezuela is the first country to won 2 embarrassed titles ("Mister Pirate" and "Mister Typhoeus"), in the same year Mister Grand Slam vs. Big 4 / National *Bolivia won "Mister Byakko", he was the winner in Mister International *Hong Kong won "Mister Genbu", he was the winner in Mister Hong Kong Continental Best Performance *Africa: Karim Jamal El Din from Egypt, he ranked 6th *Americas: Bruno Kettels Torrico from Bolivia, he ranked 4th *Asia Pacific: Le Xuan Vinh Thuy from Vietnam, he ranked 2nd *Caribbean: No candidates can made it to the Grand Final... *North Europe: Thomas Ladangh from Belgium, he ranked 8th *South Europe: Nikos Douramanis from Greece, he ranked 1st Gallery Top 15 File:Mr2009top15.png File:Mr2009top15b.png File:Mr2009top15c.png 2009 Candidates File:Mrgs2009top20.png|2009 Candidates